It Came From Outer Ed: Alternative Version
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: Juniper helps Ed with his scam, but things get afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the rights for The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to their rightful owners and writers. This is just a fanfiction and what I stated before, this is only for fun.**

**Hi, this is MegaRdaniels, you all waited for the 3rd story, so here it is. The alternate version of It Came From Outer Ed. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the story as much I love writing it. Remember to review or message me. Kevin, if you please...**

**Kevin: Start the fic.**

**The Curse of the Image**

It was an average day in the cul-de-sac, the kids were out, the Eds were scheming, and the air was just sweet with the promising scent of a fresh start. However, the fresh, sweet odor of the outside world gets repelled by Ed's foul room. This is where our story begins. In Ed's room (if you can call it a bedroom) Ed was reading his daily comics, one to which involves the infamous curse of this legendary Tim. As he flipped through the pages, more and more gross, and horrific content gets worse and worse.

"The curse of evil Tim!" Ed yelled.

Outside, Eddy was getting ready for a show that Ed would put up. Edd warns Eddy about Ed's over-imagination. Eddy quickly discards Edd's warning as he pursues Ed. He nudged his head halway through the window and greeted Ed in his usual way.

"Look, Eddy," Ed said, "I got a new comic."

"Yeah, yeah and we're attacked," said Eddy pulling Ed through his window into the outside world.

Meanwhile, Edd was struggling in his balance of walking in two walking sticks while trying to play along, but was very cautious about you know who's over imagination and exaggeration about things that don't either exist or that things won't come to our planet due to it's primitive status (according to them). Back with Eddy, he scares the kids about the "monster" ahead of them. Jimmy, of course was easily scared than most of the kids. Nazz was keeping her cool, but even she herself was even scared. Rolf and Kevin were just teasing the Eds while the others just sat there and watched - mainly Jonny.

Ed looked at the direction where Edd was at and mistakened him for a monster. He tells the kids about the origins and the abilities of the monster which was horendous by the way.

"I'm scared Eddy!" said Jimmy.

Eddy came by and tried to quote on quote confort Jimmy.

"Don't worry Jimmy, you're in good hands," said Eddy as he flicked his finger onto Jimmy's trike rendering him to roll away from the crowd. The consquence, Sarah punched Eddy dead in the face. Meanwhile with Jimmy, he continued to roll away with his trike gaining speed. Eddy points to Ed about Jimmy's "demise".

"Oh my god, he's sucking Jimmy in!" yelled Eddy melodramaitcally as he points to Ed of Jimmy's doom.

Ed acting like well Ed grabbed a tree from out of nowhere with the sounds of a chainsaw running from also out of nowhere as he chased towards the monster trying to "save" Jimmy. As Jimmy was bellowing for help, Ed said in his own words, "CRUSH THE MONSTER!"

Meanwhile with Edd, Edd became frieghtened.

"Is that a Northern Dutch Elm!" screamed Edd, "Oh, dear. I can't possibly coordinate my..." Then befoere he knew it ( and Jimmy) they were both crushed by Ed's stupidity, by crushing both of them onto a tree.

"The monster is slained, you have been saved!" Ed announced.

Sarah screamed Jimmy's name in horror by what she just saw. Rolf and Kevin can't but just laugh at the incident as Rolf teases the Eds - mainly Ed with either irrelevent or farm jokes that no one would get.

"Jimmy?" Ed was discombobulated for a moment trying to recall what just happened. He digs in the ground trying to find Jimmy, and by the time he finds him, he pulls him out from the tree and acts stupid as always.

"You got to love 'em," Eddy chuckled wiping tears from holding out on his laughter.

"Speak to me Jimmy!" said Ed holding an unconcious Jimmy in his hands. He then precedes to do CPR in the grossest way the kids ever endorsed seeing. Eddy was crying as he was trying to hold back his laughter, so was Rolf and Kevin. Nazz was speechless and Jonny was - well Jonny. Ed was instead doing CPR to "revive" Jimmy from his current state, he seems that he was kissig him while spitting saliva. That was when Sarah came by, snatching Jimmy away and tells Ed that he was a slobber mouth babboon. While all of this was going on, a certain Asian girl was walking in the sidewalk looking for the Eds. That was when Edd came out from the tree in pain.

"Is this is what we resort too? Humiliating each other?" he yelled before he was grabbed by Ed which was also when Juniper came in disturbed by what Ed was trying to do. Ed drops Edd, and greeted her hello. Eddy becme stressed that his joke for the kids was a low blow for Kevin and Rolf. The kids left by laughing at the Eds humiliation.

"What the heck happened here?" June asked.

"Things that you will never understand," said Edd stretching his back. June rose an eyebrow but decides not to carry it with her. Just before she had a saying, Ed reveals that he has a scam. Eddy laughs at Ed's request resulting them in a short arguement. Eddy was pushed by Ed as Ed fell to the ground and cried. June and Edd felt bad for Ed.

"First you made him a run for your joke, now you are preventing him from expressing his ideas. He may have came up with something unique," said Edd.

"Yeah, what's your deal?" said June glaring at Eddy while rubbing Ed's back.

Eddy became frustrated until he gave in.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" he shouted, "Let's do your stupid scam Ed."

Like someone hooked on crack, a bell rings out of nowhere as Ed sprang up into his feet happily like nothing had happened.

"Yay! My scam, my scam, my scam!" said Ed hugging June and Edd as he skipped around merrily.

"Okay, Ed, what do you need first?" June asked.

"First we need..." he turns around and looks at his comics, "...a bunch of rocks! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Rocks?" Edd and June were confused. Eddy glared at both of them. "You know I'm going to get ya'll for this," he said storming off.

June blew a silent raspberry at Eddy and Edd folded his arms and glared at him.

**Author's Notes****: This is one of my most favorite episodes of nthe whole series. It's unique and for once Ed comes with the scams! So as you as the reader, tell me what you think of the story so far. What's going to happen next? Until we meet again, I bid you adieu and...**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the rights for The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to their rightful owners and writers. This is just a fanfiction and what I stated before, this is only for fun.**

**Hello my fellow readers! Did you enjoy, chapter 1, I know I did enjoy writing it! Well, here is chapter 2. Matter a fact, I do have to apoligize for this. If you haven't seen It Came From Outer Ed, do not read this, this is a spoiler for it, so yeah. For the ones who have seen it, you would love this story, I know that you guys are already stoked about it, so yeah. Anyway, let me get out of your hair and let you start reading some fics; Jimmy if you please, sir?**

**Jimmy: Start the story.**

**Rotten What?**

In the junkyard, Juniper was next to the outhouse where it reads on the front Masked Mumbler in red while Ed on the other side was painting something on the ground in red paint with a heavy paint brush.

"X marks the spot!" yelled Ed.

Edd took a look at the rocks.

"Let's move 'em out!" he declared.

Edd called Ed over to tell him that the sizes of the rocks are too inappapropriate for him to carry. After he told him that, a crow caws in the sky as Ed gave Edd a blank look.

"Right over to the X Double D," he turned Edd's head to the direction of the X. Juniper came over and saw Edd struggling to carry the rocks. She tells Ed that the rocks are too heavy for him. Ed gave June the same look that he gave Edd and told her that she should try out like Eddy. June was confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You see," he said grabbing June's arm while running like a fool. At the spot where Eddy was at (in the outhouse), Ed forcfully pushed June against the door.

"Yowch," she yelled in pain, "Why'd you did that?"

"To show Eddy I do," he said which made June to become discombobulated.

"Ready or not here I come!" said Ed.

"Go away!" Eddy yelled as Ed lifts up the outhouse and reveals Eddy wearing some rediculous makeup, a goofy hat and other accessories. Ed looks at June the same way he looked at Eddy. Juniper quikly got what Ed was trying to say and qucikly denied.

"Oh no!" she said, "There is no way I am putting on whatever you got Eddy to dress like," she said.

"Yeah, why am I dressed like this?" Eddy asked angrily.

"It's all a part in the big plan!" he said. He then looked at June and begged her to put on the sae outfit as Eddy. Again she denied until Ed began to sob a little. Beggining to lose her grip on logic, she sighs and gives in.

"Alright," she said, "I'll do it, for once okay," she said.

"Yay!" Ed screamed in excitement as he got the clothes from out of nowhere and gave them to Juniper to put on.

"Here put these on!" Ed said. He turns to Eddy. "...and Eddy, take this like an Aztec Temple," he said as he grabbed a cement machine from out of nowhere and dropped it on Eddy.

"My scam, my scam, my scam," he said repeatedly. Ed began to skip merrily to Double D to check what he's been doing. As Ed left for Edd, what June held in her hands was a dirty white top smudged in purple, dried up berries of some kind, and ripped up shorts.

"Dear to god this don't make me someone in which I do not want to be," she said going behind a hill of broken metals, glass and other materials as she changed clothing.

Meanwhile with Edd, by the time he reached his destination he was confused about something, but what?

"Q?" Edd noted. Instead of an X, he sees a Q. Why? Because he's Ed. Ed came over just in time to see Edd questioning about the location of the X.

"Ed, where's the X?" Edd asked.

"A, B, C, D, L, M, N, O, G. Do you know your alphebets Double D?" Ed asked back.

Edd continued questioning Ed's scam until Ed yelled "boing!"

"Lunch break!" he yelled as an ass brays from out of nowhere.

We cut in now where Ed already sets up a table of somekind (which was a door by the way) where Edd was waiting patiently for Ed, Eddy sitting there grumpy and angry and June embarassed and already thinking that this was a bad idea. When Eddy turned around to Juniper, he couldn't stop stairing. This made June to forcfully turn Eddy's head around. Edd already saw what June was wearing. He blushed wildly once he saw that. By the time Ed arrived, he brought a lunch box filled with ham sandwitches topped with lettace ad tomatoes. He passed them down to his fellow friends.

"Well, thanks Ed," Edd said.

"Yeah that was very nice of you," said June.

Eddy was lifting up the bread to see what was in it.

"As Ed began to shovel the sandwitch down in his mouth. Edd was slowly taking a bite offfrom the sandwitch. Eddy was getting to eat. and Juniperwell, she began eating, but no as ast as Ed wo was already done that bloody quick. Once he finished, he flipped the door-table on the ground, slapped the sandwitches from Eddy's mouth and his hands, and Edd's. Next came Juniper which he slapped off from her hand. Well at least she took more than a bite from the sandwitch. He shoved the heavy rock that Edd was carrying at first and yelled...

"Back to word!, Right on the X," he patted Edd along for him to go put theboulder on the X.

"What the heck just happend?" Juniper asked.

"Come on, June and Eddy, we got to find rotten speggetti noodles!" Ed said.

"What?" June was once again confused.

"How stupid can you..." That was when Ed bit Eddy and June and carried them off like some friggin animal.

Once they left, Edd yelled, "But Ed, I can't find an X!"

**Author's Notes:**** Hi, I know its nothing much, but hey give me credit. Anyway what are some parts that you liked in the chapter so far? Did you think that Ed was going way out of hand with Juniper when he asks her to put on that obomination that he calls a costume? What do you think that Juniper is going to do with Ed? Or even better, what do you think what's going to happen with the Eds ( that includes June) when the ids arrive at the scene? Always review, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you an adieu and...**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the rights for The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to their rightful owners and writers. This is just a fanfiction and what I stated before, this is only for fun.**

**Hello my fellow readers of the internet. This is MegaRdaniels bringing you Chapter 3 of It Came From Outer Ed: Alternate Version. Sorry that haven't updated in a while. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as muh as I love writing this fic. Well, enjoy.**

**Pancakes?**

In an alley of the cul-de-sac, Kevin's ball was lodged in Jonny's mouth. He struggles to get the ball out of his mouth by pulling on it with all of his strength.

"Let go of my ball, Jonny!" he yelled.

Jonny just muffled.

"If you poke a hole in it, I'll let all of it come out of your head," Kevin threatened. That was when Sarah and Jimmy came in with Jimmy carrying a stuffed bunny. He introduced the bunny to the group in which he calls it Mr. Yum Yums for some ark reason. Sarah thought it was cute, Kevin sighed in annoyance due to Jimmy's wussiness, Rolf was tearful, and the rest were confused.

"You better step it away from Jonny before he eats it," Kevin teased poking fun at fragile Jimmy.

"He wouldn't dare," he protested, "Mr. Yum Yums hate saliva, I love you Mr. Yum Yums."

"I think I'm gonna hurl," Kevin said.

Rolf wiped the tears that were snaking from his face when he also admitted that he too had a special friend.

"Meet my clam Bobo," he said pulling a giant, white clam from his shirt that was somehow manage to fit undernieth Rolf for some reason. He tells the group of how special hs friend was.

"I ove you Bobo," said Rolf.

Behind the group was a fake fence. Behind it was the wise crack, scam artist in his costume, a young Asian girl that was half-naked, and a dimwitted buffoon who wore a red and white stripped shirt under his green, nasty jacket.

"Is that a giant clam?" Juniper asked suspiciously while trying to hide herself from the group ahead of them.

"Our suckers wait unsuspectively," Ed said.

This sparked some excitement to the scam artist Eddy. "Suckers?" he said excitely as he pushed Juniper to the side.

"I thought we'd never get to this part, so how'd do we please 'em Ed?" he asked before quickly losing interest while Ed was thinking that he was missing something.

"We need Double D for this part!" Ed yelled. Juniper got up heated at Eddy before Ed showed up quickly with Double D who was wearing Arctic clothing for some reason.

"There was no X to be found Ed," Edd said.

"No X?" June was confused.

"He wrote a Q instead of an X," Edd said to June.

"Um, yeah," June said now becaoming freightend about Ed's "scam".

"Now Double D it is important to give Juniper and Eddy these pancakes, yum," he said holding a plate of flapjacks in where he got from thin air.

"Um, okay," Edd said holding the two plats of pancakes.

"Here you are June and Eddy," Edd said.

"Pancakes give me gas," Eddy said.

"What kind of scam is this. I'm confused," Juniper said as she was pushed by Ed.

"Wait for the cue," Ed said going away for a second before apparing again walking in 90 degrees on his back with a tea pot that he got from nowhere as he walks pass the kids.

"Ed!" Sarah yelled, "Is that mom's tea pot?"

Ed sat up streight as the pot falls and breaks on the ground.

"Maybe," Ed replied.

"Ed you're scaring me," said Sarah.

Meanwhile, June and Eddy were having a conversation.

"What is this scam about anyway?" June asked a now angry Eddy.

"I do not know June Bugs. I do not know," he said before he saw Ed satching Jimmy's bunny and running like pure hell.

"Now guys, now!" Ed yelled.

"Now what?" Juniper and Eddy asked in unison before they hesitated in fear when the kids approached them angrily.

"Where's Mr. Yum Yums?" Kevin asked angrily.

"Mr. Yum Yums?" Juniper was again confused, "Who's Mr. Yum Yums?"

"Who Mr. Yum Yums? Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Ya gonna eat those Juniper?" Jonny asked.

That was when Sarah barged in angrily and glared at Eddy and Juniper. They both shook in fear.

"Pancakes?" they both asked in fear before they were both attacked.

**Author's Notes:**** Hmm, the story is almost going into a close. Well I hope this one was good. Always review thy are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all adieu and...**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the rights for The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to their rightful owners and writers. This is just a fanfiction and what I stated before, this is only for fun.**

**Here is the ultimate chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know if you guys want more of this fanfic.**

**So Where's The Cash?**

Back in the junkyard, Ed was proud of Edd for some reasons unknown that the mark on the ground that Edd claims that it wasn't an X, but instead a Q.

"Good job Double D, it looks just like a Q," said Ed.

"Excuse me," Edd was beggining to wake up from his blindness towards Ed's ideas.

"I'm sorry Ed, but I think along the line that you lost your train of 'thought' . Your scam is immudal and unconsequential," he said before he saw Ed eating a doggie treat that got from out of nowhere.

"Excuse me, but was that a doggie treat?" Edd asked.

"What's the rock for Double D?" Ed asked. And with that, Edd dropped the rock on his foot.

"My foot!" he scremed in pain. That was when Eddy and Juniper came in running from Sarah's wrath. Eddy was still confuse unto why June don't just beat the living crap out of Sarah like last time.

"My head," Eddy yelled.

"My confedence," Juniper yelled faling to the ground with Eddy.

Ed came in front of them smiling like always and said. "You're late guys."

Before Eddy woke up to beat the living mess out of Ed, Juniper got up and grabbed Ed's neck.

"Why'd you take the rabbit?" Juniper growled, "Give back Jimmy's Mr. Yum Yums!"

"Mr. Yum Yums?" Edd was confused. That was when Eddy woke up and told Edd that he would get Edd for letting all of this to happen. At the same time, the kids arrived to confront the Eds about taking Ed's bunny.

"Give Jimmy back his bunny," said Sarah.

"I'm knly a lost soul without Mr. Yum Yums," said Jimmy.

Juniper was confused and somehow disturbed by why a boy like Jimmy having stuffed animals. It was kinda confusing to her and yet disturbing.

"Are you a little too old to play with stuffed animals?" Juniper asked the feeble young boy.

No response.

"Let get them before they wet their pants," said Jonny.

"Now let's not be to irrational," said Edd in fear. Juniper was standing by his side willing to defend him by any means - until Ed shouted from above.

"Fools!" yelled Ed as thunder roars from out of nowhere, "Evil Tim has backened you all..." he continues talking about nonesense. Once he came apart when he mentions brains, Eddy butted in.

"Brains? What are we going to do with brains?" Eddy asked. Juniper and Edd gave Eddy a smug look. Then the next thing to happen, Ed took a large bite of Jimmy's Teddy Bear.

Edd, Eddy, Juniper and the rest of the kids were horrified by Ed's nuttiness, wait it was beyond nuttiness. They were horrified by Ed's craziness.

"Mr. Yum Yums!" Jimmy cried in horror.

"What the heck he's doing?" Eddy asked.

"Embarassing me to no end," said Juniper. During the Ed-pocalypes, Rolf pulls out his giat clam and stuffed everyone inside. He then walks away with the kids inside.

"Was that a giant clam?" asked Juniper.

Eddy soon became frustrated and yells at Ed for his failure.

"Why did you encourage him?" Eddy yelled.

Ed was beggining to feel bad for the situation.

"Gee, I'm sorry guys. My curse didn't work," Ed said.

"Ed, curses are nothing more but fear and superstitions - and what is that noise?" asked Edd looking around until he saw June's bracelette glowing.

"Is that your bracelette?" Edd asked.

June looked on her bracelette and despite for what Ed said, she said to her friends that Ed unleashed something from the underworld. Eddy didn't get it. Ed smiled. "Wait, hold on a minute? How did you..." then suddenly a crow flies on top of Eddy's head.

"Edd began to note that the patterns of these ravens are not normal in this area. Juniper got into her fighting stance. Eddy became confused and frieghtened about what Ed had unleashed. He was also confused by why bJuniper was not backing down. Why was her braclette glowing and why did she look like something from her past is coming to get her. The curse got worse when the crow began to surround them and fly towards them.

"Hold on guys," said Juniper pulling out a red stone and aiming it at the ravens. The stone glowed red as the ravens flew ever closer to the Eds.

"Evil Tim is back in now," said Ed.

"Ed!" yelled the Eds as Juniper shot the red beam from the stone towards the ravens.

**Author's Notes:**

**You want more crossovers? Let me know today or tomorrow. I'm always available. Anyway, I hope that the end was unique enough. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**

**Peace!**


End file.
